


Why did you call your Strider 'Clementine'?

by Silvalina



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Its just happy shit, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, The Nether (Minecraft), Tommy throws mushrooms, Well after the ff happens, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: Sleepy bois inc fluff, theres literally not a singlebit of angst, its literally fucking fluff holy shit-----If u wanna have sneak peaks and small drabbles that i dont post on ao3, be free to join my server:https://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCb
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 290





	Why did you call your Strider 'Clementine'?

Roaming around the nether wasn't Wilburs favorite thing. 

Unlike Techno, his half piglin brother, he didn't like the heat or Phil, who liked the vastness of the caves where he could stretch his wings though Wilbur himself? He liked to fly around the overworld more than the nether, especially because the 'thrill' of the lava, as Phil liked to call it, wasn't really for him.

The brown haired whined for the utmost time, pushing up his round glasses with the back of his hand as they walked further into the deep expanse of the hellish biome, passing trees of red and green.

All it got him was a small slap of wings over his head, making him look at Phil's smirking face.

"Phiiiiiil, can't we just go back. It's way too hot here and its boring…"

Wil pouted, looking at his dad with puppy dog eyes.

The older one just shook his head, holding his enchanted pickaxe over one shoulder.

"We gotta find ancient debris, mate, and we're running low on glowstone. You could've stayed home but you also didn't want that. So quit whining and let's go dig, Techno already ran ahead as always."

He wasn't annoyed, the tone in his voice was teasing and lighthearted, making a small smile appear on Wilbur's face. He didn't know how his dad did that so easily.

"Well, then race ya'! Bet I can find more ancient debris than Techno!"

Phil couldn't say anything before his son raced off into the tunnels his other son already dug up, descending down into the depths of the mountains of netherrack and blackstone. A smile spread over his face and he ran after him, a loud laugh escaping him.

  
  


A couple hundred blocks away, a dirty blonde boy just started his day, stretching out his sore muscles while standing up from his nest made out of grass and moss. The only reason he had it was to not lie on the uncomfortable hard ground as warmth wasn't needed in the harsh climate of the nether.

He pulled on his clothes, made out of fabric he had traded with local piglins, being well respected for being an easy gold finder and an often seen customer. 

While he ate some mushroom stew he thought about what he was going to do in the cavelight. There was no day or not, so he always slept when he was tired and went about his 'day' when he wasn't, as easy as that.

Deciding on mushroom hunting and maybe going on a little excursion with his strider friends or something, he had all the time he wanted. With a new determination to stock up on food, the kid went out with a bag on his bag and emergency potions on his waist, just to be safe. He never knew when he might need them and after the last time of almost dying of blood loss after stabbing himself, he didn't want to repeat that.

As the boy shuffled along and picked mushrooms, a noise was heard, sending him into a deep confusion. Hiding behind a tree and peeking from the side he spotted a couple of travelers, minding their own business. He chuckled while thinking to himself on how he could bug them, already planning something as the blonde disappeared further into the deep green netherwoods, bare feet with soft steps not giving his position away.

  
  


Technoblade, none the wiser of the young ones plans, minded his own business as he mined along the sides of a big lava lake, making a noise of success as he spotted two blocks of ancient debris before calling up to his dad and brother, one cheering and the other swearing him out which only got him a smug laugh as an answer.

Wilbur looked down at the cliff his brother was at, not worried that he might fall. He was Technoblade, Technoblade doesn't just fall like that, he was not worried at all.

Maybe he was a bit worried.

But that didn't matter because the next thing he felt was a mushroom which hit the back of his head, making him slump forward in surprise, a small giggle erupting from behind him in the woods.

While he was busy cursing, Phil only smirked, seeing a bush of blonde hair disappear deeper into the forest.

Someone wanted to play a prank on them, so that's what they would get. A surprise.

The avian hybrid pat Wilbur's head once, making him sputter and throw some more curses in embarrassment, and then took to the sky just as his other son emerged right from the cliff, shooting him a confused look as he stood next to his brother.

Meanwhile, Phil looked at the small figure that was climbing through the trees and strategically throwing mushrooms and rocks at his sons who just couldn't seem to spot him. The man couldn't make out any features but the blonde hair just yet but he soon descended, landing right on the top of a tree as the other figure came into view and ran right into him, a horrified expression followed by a very loud 'fuck' making themselves apparent.

Before he could say anything the kid was already swinging down the trees, jumping on the plants that were growing on the sides of them, trying to escape from the threat. 

But not with him.

  
  


He descended down the tree once again, catching the kid off guard at the side of a cliff, Wilbur and Techno running up right behind him.

All of the three adults had the same question in their mind: What was a child doing here?

"Hey kid, you know the nether is dangerous right?"

Phil started, walking one step further to Tommy which gained him nothing as the blonde stepped one foot back, almost to the edge of the cliff.

The avian frantically waved his hands around, trying to tell him not to go any farther or he'd hurt himself.

Tommy took that as an invitation.

Jumping right down the cliff, he hung himself on an edge, climbing farther down until he was very close to the lava.

When Phil jumped down the cliff as well with a horrified expression all he could hear was a loud whistle sound that echoed through the caves and strong steps running towards the little spec of blonde that was under him.

How did he get there so fast?!

Tommy only laughed as he jumped upon the Strider's back, saluting to Phil as he rode away with a smug grin.

"Checkmate, losers! No one can catch the great Tommyinnit that easil-"

The moment he stood up on his Strider the boy slipped, diving headfirst into the lava below him with a loud splash.

Phil was even more horrified, emotions flickering on his face as he was rooted to his spot at the edge of the lava, his sons joining him, Technoblade just looking thoroughly confused and Wilbur being full with mashed mushrooms, getting the brunt of the attack.

Before any of them could say anything, they heard a whine coming from the lava.

"Come on, Clementine… Help a man out! I can't reach your saddle like that-"

The kid was safe, swimming through the lava and sticking to the saddle of the Strider like nothing had happened and he didn't almost burn in lava. Although all of them were surprised as the animal came their way, the eyes of his partner widened as he begged her to go in any other direction but that.

Clementine didn't listen.

Next thing he knew, he pulled himself on some netherrack, three pairs of eyes looking down at him, one bored, one interested and one pissed.

He just grinned.

  
  
  


After explaining that he just drank a fire resistance potion and wasn't immune to lava, the question the piglin hybrid had was answered. But the angry glances he got sent before getting a couple of mushrooms pushed down his shirt.

Maybe he deserved that.

But the warm expression of the winged man who introduced himself as Phil and asked him if he wanted to stay with them after he told him he lived alone in the nether kind of felt nice, hence why he agreed to it in the first place.

And after he saw how Technoblade sneaked him another mushroom to shove down Wilburs hoodie, maybe it was the right decision.


End file.
